itsaconspiracyfandomcom-20200214-history
RansomTime
RansomTime; also known as RT, RandomTime, and Walrus; is a member of Wikia's Anti-Walrus Team, an administrator of Community Central and the founder of this site. He seems to be a friendly enough guy and a jolly Brit. However, this is a lie. No matter what "he" says, don't believe "him". Trust only us and not anyone else. The Truth The Wikia user you know as RansomTime is actually a supercomputer designed by some of the world's greatest hackers to corrupt all information on the internet. These hackers decided that they wanted to send Humanity back to the dark ages in terms of knowledge. They therefore set about in creating a computer that would get rid of the source of all good and true information found on the internet, Wikia. Thus RansomTime was born. RansomTime joined Wikia as a friendly British user who liked Guild Wars. "He" earned the trust of many users, reporting "vandalism"(which was really nothing but ) and eventually joining the Anti-Walrus Team. RansomTime began to slowly degrade the information around Wikia claiming he was cleaning up "spam" and "vandalism" while fighting the walruses. No one has caught on to his intentions until now. RansomTime then created this site, hoping it would trick people. "He" thought by making a site dedicated to bringing you that it would draw suspicion away from him. But now, is out and you must all be wary of the supercomputer that is RansomTime. His Aliases RansomTime, being the genuine super-computer he is, has been assuming various aliases and identities as of late. Below is a list of them thus far: * Team Nimrod, a baseball team. That's right, he's pretending to be an entire baseball team. * A sponge, not to be confused with SpongeBob SquarePants. * A soldier from one of the fake RT's "favourite" games, Team Fortress 2. * Spawn, a servant of Hell. * Some sort of intergalactic space creature that is referred to only as "The Eye". * Eddie, Iron Maiden's mascot; Iron Maiden being one of RT's "favourite" bands. * An extremely creepy doll that claims to follow you around. * The legendary Nyan Cat, traveler of space. * Whooper, a Pokémon slave. * A Team Rocket underling by the name of Ekans dilos. * A clearly striped but clean Tiger. * Zorc Necrophades, although, the supercomputer spelled it "Z"-"o"-"r"-"k" which is the spelling of an old role-playing game, Zork. (Of which the character Zorc Necrophades is a reference to) * A dumb brute of a soldier that mistakenly believes that a Well is better than a Fort. * His true self...Er, a Zombie of himself. * A female cookie baker, proving to the world that he is truly a she. * Super King, otherwise known as Bender B. Rodríguez, the crime fighter from the future. * Mind Flayer, RansomTime's [[wikipedia:Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4|Skype Persona]]. * Thor, the god of thunder, who will slowly rob you of your virgin soul. * Atem, the motherflipping King of Games. * The so called "Master" sword. * Cheatyface, that no good cheat who likes to slip in without paying. * Captain Jean-Luc Picard (of the USS enterprise). The thing is, he's the real deal. * Locutus of Borg, RT's great fall. It's now shown that he was once human, and now is a unrelenting Borg, destroying all of the world's information. * Pinkie Pie, showing about RT's My Little Pony obsession's true colors. * A Cactus, loitering in the vast desert. * The Moon, possessed by the evil Skull Kid.Hear that? Yup, RansomTime is really evil now. * The "coolest album cover ever". * The definition of classiness, something RT describes as "I don't know". * Your average tyrannical Scottish King. * The worst dancing penguin ever. * A useless sign that warns people of acid of all things! * Your evil shadow, lurking wherever you go. is that it is really your unborn twin finally making themselves known. * The most uncool person in Ponyville. * A poor pie. * Coffee, a delicious beverage. "Yeah right." * The Earth. Now, will never be revealed as RT has taken over us all. * A vulture which justifies its actions as "revenge" * A long lost alias titled "Appleheadman". No one knows who or what the hell it's supposed to be, but we all probably forgot about it because RT has obtained some sort of mind-scanning device... * Authority, just one of the many organizations out there who hides from the world. It seems that RansomTime has infiltrated their ranks... * The founder of a secret government instillation, founded truly by Them, that is known as Operation:Mindcrime. * A hideous monster created by another of his alter egos, Dr. Randomstein. * Everyone's favorite American fan-service vampire, Edward Cullen. * How the hell am I supposed to make a joke about a Zebra? * Some space-nerd named Ziltoid who wants to destroy the world... typical for RT, right? * Posing as one of the world's largest animals, RT has been trying to obtain aid from the deepest depths of the sea. * Because either RT the writer(s) of this conspiracy don't know when to stop, RansomTime has transformed into "The Pyro." * The Wall. God help us; God help us all. Images Sponge.jpg|The oh so clever sponge disguise. Blusoldier.png|RT's soldier alias. DarkSaga.jpg|RT's poor attempt at imitating Spawn. Eye.jpg|The all knowing eye. EddiePowerslave.jpg|Eddie the mascot of RT's "favorite" band. Innistrad Creepy Doll.jpg|Didn't think RT was into creepy dolls, did you? Nyancat.png|RT impersonating the mythical Nyan Cat. 194Wooper.png|The HM slave Wooper. SNAKE.png|We all know RT cannot cry, so he's fooling no one with this one. Siberian-tiger-6.jpg|Yet another poor cover-up on RT's part — we all know he's no tiger. Zork.jpg|Just more proof that RT wants to "destroy the world". TF2Avatar.png|The dumb brute who believes a fort is not good. ProfilePic.jpg|A hideous Zombie. Wikiacookies.jpg|And we all thought Sannse's cookies were lethal. Super king.jpg|RT as the king from the future. Mind Flayer.png|RT's as he would appear to someone on Skype. Thor.png|The Mighty Thor. Yami.png|RT posing as the greatest children's card game player ever. Master Sword.png|RT in his most foolish disguise yet, a computer cannot be a sword. CheatyFace.png|RT, slowly self-revealing of his backstabbing ways. Captain Picard.png|RT in his late 60s before combining with machinery. Locutus of Borg.png|Locutus of Borg, his becoming of RansomTime. Pinkie Pie.png|Is there anything really to say about how horrid it looks? Cactus.png|RansomTime waving, exposing his underarm hair in the process. The Moon.png|RT is very hungry, he shall consume... Consume everything. Fist Rainbow.png|An album cover symbolizing RT's poor taste in music. I Don't Know.png|The classiest gerbils you'll ever see. King Macbeth.png|And we all thought RT was British. is he's actually a Scottish King. Happy Feet.png|A penguin... with feet of all things! Acid Sign.png|Everyone knows acid doesn't actually exist; this is just more proof on how RT is giving out false information. Evil Shadow.png|Everywhere you go, it lurks, waiting to pounce. Rainbow Dash.png|Randomtime says to deal with it. Pie.png|A god awful dessert that's never made to perfection. Coffee.png|A cup of joe. In other words, RT has shown he has no taste buds or else, why coffee? The Earth.png|The world. Either RT has a huge ego, or we've lost the war with him and he has hidden for us permanently. Vulture of revenge.png|RT, believing himself to be a vulture, has been swooping down and harming innocent people in the name of "revenge". Appleheadman.jpg| Authority.png|RT's depiction of Authority, withholding -seekers. The Human Equation.png|Just another one of those album covers or whatnot of the "music" RT is in to. Randomstein.png|RT taking the form of a hideous monster. And I thought he could not get any uglier. Edward Cullen.png|It turns out he can indeed get uglier to his previous alias. Zebra.png|Coward Zebra running across the Savannah. Ziltoid the Omniscient.png|Hard to believe this has to do with music, isn't it? The White Whale.png|RT put on several pounds to fit this alias. The Pyro.png|Mmmph. The Wall.png|Welcome to the wonderful world of social networking...and horrible music. Profile.png|One of the more accurate portrayals of RansomTime. Walrus.png|The most accurate digital rendering of RT's true persona. Ninja.png|The Mascot of Team Nimrod. References Category:Internet Category:People